Field
Embodiments described herein generally relate to sensors, including magnetic sensors having improved switching phase accuracy.
Related Art
Magnetic devices can include magnetoresistive sensors that are based on one or more magnetoresistive technologies—including, for example, tunnel magnetoresistive (TMR), giant magnetoresistive (GMR), anisotropic magnetoresistive (AMR), and/or one or more other magnetoresistive technologies as would be understood by those skilled in the relevant art(s)—that may collectively be referred to as xMR technologies.
Magnetic sensors can also include Hall Effect sensors, which are solid state electron devices that operate in response to a magnetic field based upon the Hall Effect principle. The Hall Effect principle is a phenomenon by which a voltage differential is generated across an electrically conducting body in the presence of a magnetic field. Conventional Hall Effect devices can include a planar structure, known as a Hall plate, which is configured to generate an output signal (e.g., either voltage or current) corresponding to an applied magnetic field.
The exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure will be described with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawing in which an element first appears is typically indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.